


piano notes

by lazycycle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Piano, Rose - Freeform, adrien playing the piano, i dont know, i hope you enjoy, ladrien, ladybug after a mission, or something, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycycle/pseuds/lazycycle
Summary: Missions can be tiring, so why not listen to some music?---------As I saw the bakery a steady hum reached my ears from the distance. It completely caught my attention and, subconsciously, I had changed direction and was moving toward the source of the sound instead of my home.I wasn’t sure where I was going; all I knew was that I wanted to hear more of whatever was being played, whoever was playing it.A kid shouted «look, mommy. Its ladybug!» from beneath me and normally I would wave or smile, but something stopped me. I felt hyper-focused on finding out who was playing.I landed on top of a fence outside a far too familiar house belonging to a far too familiar person.I should have turned around then, I should have ignored it and acted like nothing, but the sound was just too beautiful for me to stop. I felt enthralled, as if in a trance.So I moved forward, now knowing who it was who was creating such a beautiful song.Adrien Agreste.





	piano notes

I have never been much of a fan when it comes to pianos. The notes just never reached the deepest parts of me, not like how guitars did. I usually heard the songs, closed my eyes and let my head bob with the music, but never with the piano. Some may say I just never listened to the right player, the right songs. Maybe that's true, but I wasn’t interested enough to search for it.

That was what I thought as I dangled through town on a thread, swinging my Jojo back and forth and feeling the wind drag its fingers through my hair, touching my cheek and sing along. The skyscrapers were tall and the perfect height for me to use as ladders, as support. Sometimes, people would look out the glass windows and see me with wide eyes. One time, a woman dropped her coffee and spilled it all over a computer. I had stopped and wanted to help, but she ran away in embarrassment before I got to talk with her.

Maybe I should stop moving in public?

As I saw the bakery a steady hum reached my ears from the distance. It completely caught my attention and, subconsciously, I had changed direction and was moving toward the source of the sound instead of my home.

I wasn’t sure where I was going; all I knew was that I wanted to hear more of whatever was being played, whoever was playing it.

A kid shouted «look, mommy. Its ladybug!» from beneath me and normally I would wave or smile, but something stopped me. I felt hyper-focused on finding out who was playing.

I landed on top of a fence outside a far too familiar house belonging to a far too familiar person.

I should have turned around then, I should have ignored it and acted like nothing, but the sound was just too beautiful for me to stop. I felt enthralled, as if in a trance.

So I moved forward, now knowing who it was who was creating such a beautiful song.

Adrien Agreste.

He was sitting in his room, playing the piano with eyes closed and head moving where his fingers went. He wore his usual white shirt and his hair was how it always looked, styled and perfect.

What was I thinking, Adrien Agreste was always perfect. He could have arrived at school in pajamas and a half-shaven head and girls would still be running after him with hearts in their eyes. I guess I would do so too.

I slowly walked across the ledge and stopped beside an open window, one that called for me.

Would Adrien care if I entered without his permission? He would probably be shocked to see ladybug in his room, if not confused.

I entered.

The song was even louder now and goosebumps erupted from my skin. It was as if he and his piano were one person, one entity. He was leaning his entire weight on it and letting all his thoughts filter through, becoming a painful song. A rose laid in a glass cup beside the music rack. It hung and moved with the music, dancing along. I almost wanted to find another rose to give it some more company, maybe then they could make a waltz.

I took a hesitant step forward and Adrien's eyes snapped open as he noticed me, staring with lips slightly parted.

«Ladybug?» He asked and his fingers stopped moving over the keys.

I clenched my teeth and tried to come up with something to say.

I came up with nothing.

«Hey,» I lamely stuttered and scratched my elbow.

He was still staring, but now his brows were slightly furrowed too.

«I don’t understand. What are you doing here?» He said, then moved his hands up defensively, «Not that I mind you being here!»

That made me laugh, so I covered my mouth to hide my lingering smile.

«I am so sorry, I should have knocked. I'll leave.» I said apologetically and nodded my head as a goodbye. When I turned around he hurriedly stood up, making his bench fall over.

The sun was setting and the orange glow from the sun was reflecting in his skin, making his hair brighter than before and eyes intense.

«No, stay if you want to, I mean, I want to, I mean… please stay.» His eyes were fidgeting and his jaw was clenching every other second.

He seemed nervous.

My heart was pounding faster in my chest, but I refused to let my nerves control me, not this time.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

«Okay, I will.»

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this very short one shot was to your liking! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr and know when I will post other fanfics then my username is LazyCycle!   
> Have a great day :)))


End file.
